Bittersweet Summer Fling!
by PrincessPJ19
Summary: Yay, samcedes!
1. Chapter 1

_Bittersweet Summer Fling_

Sweet kisses and soft yet hushed whispers of, "I love yous" were exchanged between Sam and his chocolate Egyptian goddess, Mercedes. The thought of kissing on the tilt a whirl made Sam's head spin just thinking about it. It was only their eighteen time on that amazing ride, Sam desperately wanted to go again. "Cede, let's just go, one last time."

Sam pleaded holding his hand. Mercedes grabbed his hand and replied, "Alright, Sammy…But, this is the last time!" Sam smiled as the couple headed to the Ferris wheel.

The ticket taker who took their tickets, smirked, "How many times are you going ride this stupid ride?" Sam replied, tighten his grip on Mercedes, "Until, my girlfriend and I are out of tickets."

The ticket taker said, astonished, "She's your girlfriend!" Sam glared at the forty-year old bald ticket taker and replied, "Yes, she is." The ticket taker frowned and replied, "She could do better," and winked at Mercedes.

Mercedes frowned in utter disgust. Sam laughed, wildly, "Like you." Mercedes said, "Sammy, let's just go on the Ferris wheel." She tugged him lightly towards the fancy glass compartment. Mercedes got in first, followed by Sam.

The ride started off a little rocky, and then Sam said, "I love Ferris wheels… The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas." Mercedes laughed and asked, "Are you quoting a Pokémon game?" Sam laughed, too as their cart slowly reached the top. Mercedes said, giggling softly, "Keep this up and I'll have tell the glee club about us."

Sam gulped and glanced into her dark chocolate eyes, "Really, because I think we-" Mercedes cut him off and replied sweetly, "I think that's a great idea." Before Sam could reply, their cart reached the top of the Ferris wheel and there was a long pause as the couple favorite song, Electro World by Perfume, filled their cart. Mercedes squealed with the delight as she started singing the song.

She glanced at Sam and leaned forward to kiss him. He deepened the kiss and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Cede." She whispered back, "Thank you, Sammy." Then, the cart slowly headed down and the couples exchanged more sweet kisses as the cart headed down. Once Sam and Mercedes were on the ground, Sam's phone buzzed with excitement.

He answered his phone and said, "Hello?" Stacy asked concerned, "Sammy, where are you and did you tell Mercedes, yet?" Sam said, slowly walking away from Mercedes, "No, I didn't tell her, yet! Why would I want to ruin her birthday?"

Mercedes asked, "Tell me, what?" Sam tried to hold tears as he said, slowly, "I'm moving to Tennessee." Mercedes shouted, "Why didn't you tell me, sooner?" Sam said, "Stace, I'll call you, back." He hung up his phone and glared at Mercedes, "Because, I knew you would react this way. I deserve to be yelled at. I'm a terrible boyfriend, however I will not ruin this birthday for you."

Mercedes crossed her arms and replied, "Sam, you're not a terrible boyfriend, in fact you're one of the best. Just promise me, that you won't forget me." Sam replied, "How could I forget someone as wonderful, beautiful and smart as you?" Mercedes giggle and said blushing, "Sammy, stop it!" Sam pulled Mercedes into a tight embrace and whispered, sweetly, "Don't forget me, Cede because you're the best girlfriend I ever had."

Mercedes' face reddens as she whispered back, "I'll never forget you, Sammy."

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sam comes back!

August rolled around and Mercedes started to notice Sam, everywhere. Her heart skipped a beat. She stared at the clock following Emma's advice on not

talking to him about the kiss. Oh how she wanted so much to tell him, how his passionate kiss made her head spin. As soon as she whirled around her

bulldozer boyfriend was all up on her.

"Hey Baby," said, Shane. Mercedes took a deep breathe and stammered, "Shane I haven't been completely honest with you about Sam…He's my ex-boyfriend."

Shane asked, hastily, "So, did you and he have sex?" Mercedes nodded slowly and avoided looking into Shane's eyes. Suddenly, Shane's massive bear of a

hand landed on her neck, as he shrilled, "So, that white boy gets to fourth base and we-" His hand clamped down harder on her neck, she tried to brush his

hand off, as he tighten his grip on her. "barely made it to your room." He continued. Mercedes whence in pain and shouted, "Shane, you're hurting me!" Shane

shouted, "Naw, you're not going anywhere, girl." Mercedes shouted at him, "What the hell, are you talking about?" _Wham! _Mercedes felt the stinging of the

handprint left on her face. She shouted, "Ow, Shane that hurt." Shane glared intensely at her and didn't even apologize. He replied, "Baby, there's more,

where that came from." He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I gotta go to practice…Coach Beiste is being more of a beast than usual." As soon as he strolled

down the hallway, Mercedes sunk to floor. Tears streamed down her face, Sam never struck her like that. Instead, he would serenade her with bittersweet

original tator tot songs. She cried even more when she realized how possessive, Shane has been lately. After awhile, a hand extended toward her. She

couldn't see who it was, through her tears. As she started to reach for the hand, she heard Shane scream, "Step off, white boy. That bitch is mine." The person

charged at Shane and the massive bulldozer was knocked off his feet. "Cedes, are you okay?" said, Sam. Mercedes wiped her eyes and responded, "I'm fine,

Sammy." The pair playfully intertwined their fingers together and strolled down the hallway, happily. Mercedes thought, "My Sammy came back…I knew he

would return."

_The End…_


End file.
